O novo líder da desorganização
by Yumi Moony
Summary: O que aconteceria se Roxas virasse o líder da Organização XIII? Confira tudo aqui nesta fic nonsense!
1. O estranho relatório

**ATENÇÃO: **Esta fanfic contém spoilers, então se você não jogou KH 2 e não gosta de saber se fulano morre no final ou se beltrano é gay, NÃO LEIA ESTA FIC!

Eu NÃO possuo nenhum direito, copyright ou o raio que o parta sobre a Disney, Square-Enix ou qualquer coisa relacionada à Kingdom Hearts. Essa é apenas uma obra de ficção com o intuito de fazer você leitor, se divertir.

**Capítulo 01- O estranho relatório**

Parecia ser mais um dia normal naquele castelo de andares infinitos e paredes mais brancas que o lençol que sua mãe lava todo dia com Omo Multi-ação (e que por mais que ela tente, nunca fica branco). Todos estavam em seus afazeres habituais, Marluxia se olhando pelo espelho pela enésima vez, Demyx tentando compor mais uma de suas canções para horror dos que passavam em frente ao seu quarto, Xaldin testando sua nova encomenda de facas e lanças hiper- cortantes, Vexen trancado no laboratório do castelo usando pombas imundas como cobaias de seu novo experimento, e por aí vai. Enfim, mais um dia como outro qualquer.

O líder super-super da Organização, mais conhecido como Xenmas, ManSex, ou simplesmente tio Xem, estava na sua habitual sala lendo relatórios, com seu braço esquerdo (porque o Saix já é seu braço direito) adepto da moda Emocore, Zexion.

- Tudo normal por aqui! Já li todos esses malditos relatórios, agora posso bater meu cartão e descansar.- disse o chefe da organização, guardando os papéis.

- Chefe, achei um relatório um tanto...estranho aqui no meio dessas pilhas.

- Como assim você simplesmente "achou"? Deixe-me ver esse pedaço de papel!

Xenmas pegou o relatório das mãos de Zexion, e ficou abismado com o que viu. Basicamente era um "DiZ Reports" (ou "Relatório de DiZ"), que estava perdido, não se sabe como ou o porquê, no meio daquela papelada toda.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DiZ Reports # 666**

Querido diário ops

Ahem. Estou aqui, dando uma pausa em meu humilde trabalho para escrever mais algumas coisas idiotas a respeito da "Organização XIII".

Descobri, através de uma pesquisa realizada em vários cantos do mundo, entrevistando cerca de 5000 mulheres, o grau de popularidade de cada membro da Organização. E parece que Xenmas não é tão popular assim. Hahahahahaha, se ferrou!

_Pesquisa de popularidade desenvolvida por DiZ, contando com a colaboração de mais dois assistentes, "mouse" e "rikku"._

_Abaixo segue a lista do "mais popular" para o "menos popular"_

_1-Roxas, numero XIII_

_2-Axel, número VIII_

_3-Marluxia, número XI_

_4-Demyx, número IX_

_5-Zexion, número VI_

_6-Saix, número VII_

_7-Xenmas, número I_

_8- Xaldin, número III_

_9- Vexen, número IV_

_10- Xigbar, número II_

_11-Luxord, número X_

_12-Lexaeus, número V_

Ps 1: Aparentemente, tinha um membro do sexo feminino nessa organização. Não sei por que ninguém votou nela.

PS 2: O Lexaeus, número V, também não recebeu um mísero voto. Mas deixei o coitado aí na lista por pena.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- O-O QUÊ? Como assim, eu não sou o mais popular??- exclamou Xenmas- Eu sou o vilão SUPREMO dessa bagaça!

- Hun...eu estou mais bem colocado que o chefe -Zexion deu uma pequena espiada no papel.

- Gahhhhh! NINGUÉM PODE SABER DESSE RELATÓRIO DIZ OU O QUE QUER QUE SEJA!- berrou Xenmas no ouvido do pobre Zexion - Eu vou queimar essa joça...peraí..aqui tem fósforo?

- Er...acho que não.

- Raios, vou ter que comprar um...ahn, não...já sei!

- Chefe, eu tenho uma solu...

- Chame o Axel imediatamente na minha sala, Zexion! Vou mandar aquele pica- pau queimar esse maldito relatório e ninguém vai saber dessa porcaria de pesquisa!

- Mas chefe, tem um meio mais...

- AGORA, ZEXION!- bradou Xenmas

-...tá, eu tô indo.

Zexion deixou a sala do chefe, ainda achando que sua ordem foi uma total perda de tempo e de comprovação de baixo Q.I.

- Mas se era pra destruir aquele papel, pra quem usa dois sabres de luz a lá Star Wars, era coisa de criança fazer isso. De qualquer maneira, isso não será mais um segredo...- Zexion tirou algumas folhas de papel do bolso e as guardou.

Axel foi chamado na sala do chefe, que estava soltando faíscas a essa hora.

- Fala chefia! (xi...acho que o chefe acordou de TPM hoje...). Digo, Grande Chefe Supremo Número Um Xenmas, O Superior! Porque me chamou?

- Axel, seu poder de fogo está bom hoje, né?

- Pode apostar que sim!

- Então queima esse papel aqui - Xenmas jogou o relatório de DiZ em cima de sua mesa, todo amassado.

- Que papel amarrotado é esse aí?

- Er...é..um rascunho de um desenho que eu fiz...

- SÉRIO CHEFE? –os olhos de Axel começaram a brilhar - Eu não sabia que o senhor desenhava! Posso ver, posso?

- NÃO!- Xenmas tirou o papel amassado de cima da mesa e o segurou.

- Porque não? Eu sou um EXCELENTE crítico de arte! Pergunta pro Roxas!

- O Roxas disse que você não sabe diferenciar um pão de uma alface, não preciso da sua opinião a respeito do meu...meu desenho!

- Bah, deixa eu ver!

Axel tentou tirar o papel da mão de Xenmas a todo custo, até que conseguiu.

- Olha lá o Sora com a Keyblade!!! -Axel gritou, apontando para a lareira da sala de Xenmas.

- Onde, onde?

- ARRÁ! Peguei!!!

- NÃO!!!

- Hum, mas cadê os desenhos? Tem um monte de coisa escrita e que lista é essa?-Axel tentou ler algo por causa dos amassados da folha, mas só identificou alguns números.

Xenmas tirou o papel da mão de Axel rapidinho, e amassou de novo.

- Hahahaha, me confundi! Pode ir embora, não preciso mais que você queime nada pra mim!

Axel fez cara de quem não entendeu nada desde que pisou na sala de Xenmas. E com essa mesma cara saiu da sala, indo em direção ao seu quarto.

- Como eu poderia me esquecer?- falou Xenmas, sozinho para as paredes - Eu sou Xenmas, O Superior, posso destruir esse trapo num segundo!

Xenmas invocou (?) seus sabres de luz e destruiu o papel, que virou um monte de pó preto.

- Huahauahuahauahauhua, eu sou o melhor! Ninguém vai descobrir essa pesquisa idiota!

Roxas estava passando pela sala de Xenmas, quando ouviu risadas insanas vindo de dentro dela.

- Putz, o chefe ganhou na mega-sena pra estar desse jeito?

- ROXAS!- gritou Demyx, vindo correndo que nem um retardado na sua direção.

- Oi Demyx. Er...se for pra pedir pra ouvir sua canção, eu estou com dor de ouvido hoje. (essa desculpa idiota SEMPRE funciona pra ele)

- Não é isso! Esquece a música, depois eu te mostro! Olha só o que o Zexion achou!

Demyx estava com um pedaço de papel na mão, e pela cara dele, parecia ser algo de extrema importância.

- Que papel é esse? –Roxas pegou o pedaço de papel e começou a ler - MAS O QUÊ?

- Viu só? Você o NUMBER ONE!

- Essa pesquisa é confiável? E quem raios é "DiZ"?

- Ah, quem se importa? O que importa é que VOCÊ – Demyx apontou seu dedo firme para Roxas - VOCÊ, é o membro da "Orgie" mais POPULAR!

- Tá, e daí?

- Co-como assim "e daí"? Você deveria sentir orgulho disso! Aposto que o chefe deve estar de TPM a essa hora. O Zexion disse que ele já viu esse papel!

- Essas risadas que estão vindo da sala dele não parecem ser de TPM não.

Roxas e Demyx ouviam risadas insanas vindo da sala.

- Uia...o chefe parece estar feliz. Então acho que ele não vai se importar de perder seu posto.

- O quê?


	2. O novo número I

**Capítulo 02- O novo número I**

- O quê? –Roxas repetiu a mesma pergunta do capítulo anterior, não por falta de criatividade, mas porque estava mais confuso que o normal mesmo.

- Huhuhu...ainda não entendeu?- Marluxia estava sentado em uma cadeira, na cozinha do castelo, com uma taça de vinho e uma rosa vermelha (sem espinhos, óbvio) na sua mão.

- Não. O que uma pesquisa ridícula a respeito da popularidade de cada um tem a ver com os nossos números e a importância de cada um na Organização?

- Opa! Deixa eu explicar, Marilu? -Demyx levantou a mão.

- MARILU NÃO! É MARLUXIA! Mais respeito com o número III a partir de agora!

- Hã...?-começou Roxas - Número III? Não vai me dizer que vocês pretendem rearranjar os números de cada um aqui na organização a partir dessa pesquisa?

- BINGO! - Gritou Axel, num dos cantos da mesa - E você já sabe o que isso significa né?

- Que eu vou ter que liderar um bando de retardados para dominar o mundo...digo, para conquistar o Kingdom Hearts?

- ISSO! - Demyx, Axel e Marluxia gritam ao mesmo tempo.

- Não mesmo.

- Mas porque, Roku-kun?- Axel se aproxima de Roxas fazendo cara de cachorro molhado sem dono - Eu serei o seu vice, você não tem com o que se preocupar!

- E eu serei o vice-vice!- completou Marluxia, fazendo uma pose gay e soltando pétalas de rosa assim que mexia em seus cabelos maravilhosamente tratados com Seda Brilho Intenso.

- E eu serei o...putz, pro número IV seria o "vice-vice do vice"? - perguntou Demyx.

- Eu não vou ser o líder de vocês nem ferrando - falou Roxas - Porque o maldito do Sora TINHA que virar um heartless? Olha só onde eu fui parar!

- Bah, sem reclamar agora- respondeu Axel - além do mais, já foi feita uma votação, e por quase que exclusiva unanimidade, você foi escolhido para ser o nosso novo líder!

- Hey, vocês não podem fazer isso comigo! Não sabia dessa votação!

- O que foi já foi feito, Roku-kun. E mesmo se você pudesse votar, não ia adiantar muito, já que mais da metade dos membros aceitou sua liderança.- Axel colocou a mão no ombro de Roxas e fez uma pose estúpida - Agora é VOCÊ quem manda no castelo e em TODOS os nobodies!

- Nãããão...me diz que é um sonho, pelamordedeus...- Roxas fez uma cara de "que merda, olha a encrenca em que fui me meter".

E os três (Axel, Demyx e Marluxia) comemoraram gritando e soltando vivas, enquanto Roxas revisava sua vida desde que entrou no castelo.

- Eu sempre fiquei na minha, sempre cumpri minha meta diária de corações coletados, nunca pedi pra usar uma keyblade, nunca desobedeci o chefe até então...o que eu fiz de errado pra merecer isso?

Enquanto isso, num dos corredores do castelo, a ÚNICA mulher daquela Organização não estava entendendo nada daquela euforia repentina que começou a aflorar desde que aquele relatório foi descoberto.

- O que tá acontecendo aqui? O Xenmas deu aumento de salário pra todo mundo?

- Nem tanto, Larxene - Zexion apareceu do nada na sua frente trazendo consigo uma pilha de papéis.

- Ai! Eu ODEIO quando você faz isso, seu emo maldito!- resmungou Larxene.

- Mais respeito com o movimento do qual faço parte...enfim, achei que você já tinha recebido um desses, mas em todo o caso, tenho mais um aqui - Zexion entregou uma cópia do relatório de DiZ para Larxene.

- Mas o quê...? -Larxene começou a ler e quanto mais se aproximava do fim do relatório, mais rugas cresciam em sua face - COMO ASSIM? CADÊ MEU NOME NESSA LISTA? – a nobodie estava praticamente desintegrando o papel com as faíscas elétricas que saíam de suas mãos.

- Epa...cuidado aí! Eu tenho poucas cópias desse relatório, não vai destruindo tudo com seus raios de trovões assim.

Larxene lançou um olhar ameaçador pior que quando Xenmas ficava de TPM.

- Er, quero dizer...toma mais uma cópia pra você, na verdade até que eu fiz bastante...e-eu vou indo! Fui!

E Zexion desapareceu deixando uma Larxene em fúria total para trás.

- Que palhaçada de mau gosto é essa?-Larxene começou a andar rapidamente em direção á sala de Xenmas - O chefe precisa saber disso!

Xenmas estava em sua sala, rindo insanamente que nem um desgraçado quando Larxene arromba a porta.

- LARXENE! - berrou Xenmas - Mal acabei de consertar a porta e você a quebra de novo? Vou descontar do seu salário!

- QUE SEJA! - Larxene estava cuspindo raios enquanto falava - Vim lhe mostrar ISSO – a moça entregou a cópia do relatório de DiZ para Xenmas, que mudou de uma cara insana, mas feliz, para uma cara insana, mas de TPM nível 10.

- O QUE ESSE MALDITO RELATÓRIO FAZ AQUI? - gritou Xenmas para os quatro cantos do mundo ouvirem.

- O Zexion estava entregando isso.

- QUÊ?LARXENE, CHAME O ZEXION E TODOS OS OUTROS!

- Arg, ODEIO quando o senhor fala em Caps Lock! Sou uma Noboby, mas tenho ouvidos!

- ANDA LOGO, SUA PIKACHU FÊMEA! É UMA ORDEM!

- Tá bom, que saco! - Larxene desapareceu, indo chamar os outros membros da organização.

Xenmas reuniu todos os outros membros da organização na sala de reuniões, uma salinha pequena com uma mesa circular e cadeiras para todo mundo.

- ZEXION, SUA MÁQUINA DE XEROX DISFARÇADA DE EMO! - começou Xenmas, que estava com as rugas à flor da pele - Pode me dizer o que é ISSO?- Xenmas joga a cópia do relatório de DiZ em cima da mesa.

- Um papel amassado, ex-chefe - respondeu calmamente o jovem de franja.

- SEM PIADINHAS! - Xenmas bateu as duas mãos na mesa - Como você se atreveu a COPIAR esse relatório maldito e a entregar pra todo mundo?

- Ué, eu achei que os outros membros tinham o direito de saber da existência desse relatório, uma vez que tem o nome de quase todos aí na lista.

- O quê? - perguntou Xaldin, de um dos cantos da mesa - O nosso ex-chefe não queria divulgar essa informação pra gente?

- Ahhhhhh bem que eu achei ele estranho hoje - completou Axel, pensativo - Então aquele lance de ir queimar algo na sua sala era pra destruir o relatório?

- Isso aí - complementou Zexion- Se não fosse por mim, vocês nunca iriam saber desse relatório.

- PÁRA TUDO!- bradou Xenmas - Por que raios vocês estão me chamando de "ex-chefe"?

- Ué ex-chefe, pensei que já sabia - falou Luxord - Uma votação decidiu que o novo chefe a partir de hoje será o ex-número XIII, Roxas.

- Infelizmente - Roxas falou com cara de desânimo.

- Quê? Como assim?? – Larxene interrompeu.

- Ei, eu também não sabia disso! - resmungou Vexen - E ninguém me mandou porcaria de relatório nenhum pra mim lá no subsolo!

- Bah, você é que demorou demais pra perceber a agitação no castelo, Larxene- falou Zexion - E Vexen, eu mandei uma cópia pra você embaixo da porta, já que VOCÊ MESMO disse que não queria ser incomodado e eu não tava a fim de passar um mês como cobaia sua se quebrasse as regras.

- Mas...vocês não podem fazer isso comigo! -protestou Xenmas - EU acolhi todos vocês quando viraram nobodies, vocês devem obediência a MIM!

- E desde quando VOCÊ perguntou se nós queríamos sua liderança?- falou Marluxia, apontando para Xenmas com sua inseparável rosa vermelha.

- Yes, isso aí! - concordou Demyx - Isso merece uma música!

- NÃO! - falaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Escuta aqui pessoal - começou Roxas - Eu não quero...

- Olha só, o nosso novo chefe vai fazer um discurso oficial de posse! - gritou Axel.

- Não é isso, eu só...

- Ah, discursos me deixam EMOcionado - falou Zexion

- Não agüento mais essa palhaçada!- Xenmas se levantou da cadeira - Saix, você como meu braço direito, precisa me ajudar a botar uma ordem nisso aqui!

- Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer isso - disse Saix

- Por que não??

- Porque você não é mais o chefe daqui, e eu só puxo o saco e recebo ordens do novo chefe agora – o nobody com a cicatriz de "X" se aproxima de Roxas.

- Argh...Saix, seu traidor! Bah,se querem assim, então que seja! - Xenmas desaparece da sala.

- Yeah, agora nada impede a posse do nosso novo número I! - gritou Axel, freneticamente.

- Espera aí! - Larxene levanta a mão - Eu não estou nessa droga de relatório!

- Ué, você pode ser o número XIII a partir de agora - respondeu Zexion.

- O QUÊ? EU VOU SER REBAIXADA?- berrou Larxene - Isso não vai ficar assim, seus idiotas! - Larxene, furiosa, desaparece da sala.

- Mais alguém contra, que manifeste agora ou se cale para sempre - falou Zexion, olhando para os membros presentes.

- Eu! - Roxas levantou a mão.

- Muito bem. A partir de hoje, nosso mais novo líder será Roxas.

- NÃÃÃOOO!


	3. O primeiro dia

**Capítulo 03- O primeiro dia (a escolha dos assessores)**

O imponente castelo do "Mundo que Nunca Existiu" estava aparentemente quieto, tão quieto que Roxas estranhou aquele silêncio todo.

- Hum, esse silêncio todo não é normal - O garoto loiro olhou por todos os lados e nem sinal de vida, nem mesmo o Xigbar e suas pistolas laser a ou a gritaria do Luxord quando ganhava alguma partida de truco poderiam ser ouvidas.

- Bom, eu não vou negar que FINALMENTE há sossego e tranqüilidade aqui hoje. Acho que eu não vou precisar ir à Twilight Town dessa vez pra conseguir um pouco de paz.

Roxas andou pelos corredores em direção ao seu quarto. Ao abrir a porta, não entendeu mais nada. O quarto era completamente diferente, a decoração, a cama, tudo...havia um quadro na parede com o retrato de Roxas, escrito embaixo: "Roxas, número I". Parecia ser o quarto de Xenmas, mas com o retrato de Roxas em seu lugar.

- HÃ? O quê? Esse não é meu quarto!

- Claro que é, Roxas! - Axel apareceu - Esqueceu que VOCÊ é o nosso líder agora?

- Não, eu não sou! - respondeu Roxas - Eu NUNCA quis esse maldito cargo!

- Bah, que besteira, você vai ser um melhor líder e, além do mais - Axel chega perto de Roxas e o abraça - AGORA ESTAMOS JUNTOS PARA SEMPRE!

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO!

Roxas levantou subitamente da cama. Obviamente, era um sonho. (ou pesadelo?)

- Foi só um sonho, foi só um sonho - o garoto se levanta da cama e começa a andar, até que percebe algo diferente no quarto.

- NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!

- Uia, o chefe acabou de acordar!- disse Axel, numa sala vizinha ao quarto em que Roxas estava dormindo.

- Acho que ele ainda não se acostumou com o quarto do líder - comentou Saix.

- Ele acostuma logo - falou Zexion - entretanto, hoje é seu primeiro dia como líder, precisamos mostrar a Roxas as suas tarefas a partir de então.

- Ah é, o Roxas precisa decidir os braços - comentou Demyx, num canto da sala.

- Hã?- disseram Axel e Saix.

- Oras, quem serão os seus "assessores" especiais, os braços direito e esquerdo do chefe!

- Serão os mesmos de quando era o Xenmas, não?- disse Saix - Eu, como braço direito, e Zexion como braço esquerdo.

- Claro que não!- respondeu Axel - EU serei o braço direito dele! O Roxas é meu melhor amigo!

- Isso não tem nada a ver - falou Zexion.

- Claro que tem! O Roxas é meu!!!

-...isso soou um tanto estranho, Axel - Zexion e os outros olharam estranho para o ruivo.

- Er...quero dizer, como eu sou o número II agora, eu tenho que ser o braço direito!

- Mas o Saix era o número VII, nem era do G6 do grupo e virou o braço direito do Xenmas.

- G6?-perguntou Demyx, confuso.

- É. Grupo dos 6, os fundadores da Organização - respondeu Zexion.

- Tsc, tsc...- Marluxia entra na sala - Quem tem que decidir isso é o Roxas, não vocês. Mas EU sinto que eu terei um cargo importante aqui.

- Só se for de jardineiro do castelo - respondeu Axel, ironicamente.

- Não insulte o meu trabalho de cuidar das plantas que faço com TANTO amor e carinho!

- Mas que barulheira é essa?- Roxas entrou na sala e só teve tempo de ver cinco nobodies caindo em cima dele com inúmeras perguntas.

- Roxas, eu serei o seu braço direito!

- Nada disso! EU serei!

- Roxas, posso ser seu braço esquerdo? Prometo compor uma música pra você!!!

- Eu continuarei sendo seu braço esquerdo! Certo, Roxas?

- Roxas, você vai precisar de um Ministro para decorar melhor esse castelo sem vida!

- Nada disso! Roxas, me escolha!

- NÃO! Me escolha!

- Ei, Roxas!

- ROXAS!

- AHHHHHHHHH! – Roxas deu um grito e desapareceu.

- Chega! Vou acabar com tudo isso e vai ser AGORA! - disse Roxas para si mesmo, procurando onde Xenmas poderia estar a essa hora, para pedir a ele que ocupasse seu velho cargo de novo.

- Hum...talvez ele esteja no quarto de Saix agora, se realmente mudaram os quartos do pessoal, segundo aquele relatório ridículo que começou com tudo isso.

Roxas foi em direção ao quarto número sete para ver se Xenmas estava lá. E acertou na mosca.

- Xenmas! Você está aí?- Roxas deu algumas batidas na porta.

- Huh? Sim, sou eu - Xenmas abriu a porta e Roxas teve que segurar o riso. O ex-líder da organização estava vestindo uma touca e um avental rosa-bebê, e usava pantufas do ursinho Pooh.

- O que foi? - indagou Xenmas - Eu estou só limpando o quarto que vai ser meu agora, preciso arrumar essa droga do meu jeito!

- Er...então, eu vim aqui pra pedir uma coisa pra você...

- Ah, CLARO! Você é o manda-chuva daqui agora, o que é? Quer que eu leve café-da-manhã pro seu novo quarto, é?

- Affe, nada disso! Eu vim aqui pra você dar um jeito naqueles retardados e pegar seu posto de líder de volta! Eu não agüento mais!

- Não!

- Hã? Porque não? - Roxas não entendeu aquela resposta - mas você não quer seu cargo de volta?

- Bah! Se eles não me querem no poder, de quê adianta? - Xenmas começou a espanar uma estátua - Agora, se me dá licença, tenho MUITA coisa pra fazer! Se vira!

- Peraí, Xen...

E Xenmas bateu a porta do quarto na cara de Roxas, que não sabia mais o que fazer.

- Droga, o que vou fazer agora?

- ARRÁ! Te achei! - Axel apareceu do nada na frente de Roxas - Por que você saiu gritando daquele jeito? Ficamos preocupados!

- Axel, eu estou TENTANDO falar pela MILÉSIMA vez que eu NÃO QUERO A DROGA DESSE CARGO DE LÍDER! Será que vocês não me entendem?

- Calma, Roku-kun! Deve ser difícil pra quem foi o último membro, virar o líder assim do nada! Mas EU estou aqui pra te ajudar! - Axel fez cara de cachorro molhado que acabou de fugir do canil - Então, me dá o cargo de braço direito???

- Affe, você veio só pra me pedir isso?

- EI, NÃO VALE! - Demyx aparece do nada na frente dos dois - Você está tentando subornar o Roxas, Axel! EU VI!

- Eu não estava subornando, seu burro! - retrucou Axel – Eu só vim pedir o cargo de braço direito antes daquele puxa-saco do Saix!

- Ah, se é assim...- Demyx pega a sua sitar - Roxas, eu vim pedir o cargo de braço esquerdo! Ouça minha canção!

- NÃO! Er...eu acordei com dor de ouvido hoje! - respondeu Roxas, antes que Demyx cantasse o primeiro verso.

- Poxa, essa sua dor de ouvido nunca passa hein, chefe...

- Não me chame de chefe! Eu acabei de dizer que...

- Enfim, Roku-kun - interrompeu Axel - O cargo de braço direito é meu né? Diz que SIIMMMM!

- E o cargo de braço esquerdo é meu? - perguntou Demyx.

- Argh, okay - Roxas desiste de tentar convencer aqueles dois de que ele não quer ser o líder e resolve assumir de vez a maldita posição – Vamos decidir isso de uma vez!

- Yeah! Isso aí, chefe! – comemorou Axel – aposto que vai decidir nossos cargos usando o bom-senso e escolhendo quem realmente presta pra estar ao seu lado, não?

- Er...mais ou menos isso.

Na sala de reuniões, Roxas reuniu os cinco aspirantes a "assessores" especiais para uma simples batalha de...

- JAN-KEN-PÔ!!!

- GANHEEEEI! - gritou Saix.

- NÃO! MALDITO! - Axel deu um berro de insatisfação - Desde quando você era bom em jan-ken-pô?

- Eu treinava com o Zexion, nas horas vagas.

- Bom...então Saix continua sendo o braço direito, e Axel se torna o braço esquerdo do Roxas – Zexion anota os nomes num caderninho.

- Ohhhh...eu perdi na primeira – Marluxia fica choramingando num canto – Roxas, você não quer reconsiderar e me fazer Ministro?

- Mas Ministro do quê? - perguntou o garoto.

- Eu já pensei num nome - Marluxia pega a sua rosa vermelha do bolso e faz uma pose idiota – MINISTRO DE DECORAÇÃO DE INTERIORES!

Todos os presentes olham com cara de "qual a utilidade de se ter um Ministro de Decoração de Interiores?".

- Er...Marluxia, não vai me dizer que você pretende decorar o castelo? - perguntou Roxas.

- Isso, chefe! –exclamou Marluxia, contente – Posso dar um pouco de vida nos corredores do castelo com minhas plantinhas, posso?

- Okay, okay, pode ser – Roxas resolveu aceitar, pelo menos Marluxia ficava feliz e o deixava em paz.

- E quanto a nós? - perguntou Demyx, incluindo Zexion no meio, que também perdeu no jank-ken-pô.

- Ah...vocês...podem me ajudar no que for possível! Isso!

- Hum...parece legal!Afinal, agora somos do G6! – Demyx ficou animado e tentou ameaçar cantar uma música, mas foi impedido.

- Agora que vocês estão felizes, vão para seus quartos! - Roxas expulsou todos os presentes da sala - Finalmente, um pouco de paz agora!

- Ainda não, chefe – Saix aparece na frente de Roxas e joga um monte de pilhas de papéis em cima dele – Agora você tem que trabalhar, começando a ler esses relatórios!

- Ah, não!!!

Jan-ken-pô: o famoso jogo de pedra, papel e tesoura


	4. O segundo dia

**Capítulo 04- O segundo dia ( acostumando com a nova rotina)**

- ARRRRGHHHHHH! Eu te ODEIO, molequeeee! - Larxene berrava e amaldiçoava o nome do recente líder da organização em seu novo quarto, e aparentemente ainda não se conformou em ser rebaixada para o número XIII.

- Maldito relatório, maldito Roxas, malditos sejam os idiotas da Organização!- Larxene atirava suas kunais pra tudo quanto é lado no quarto que era de Roxas - Eu ODEIO esse quarto! Quero meu quarto de volta!

Larxene parou subitamente de atirar kunais e pensou um pouco.

- Ahn...peraí...acho que pelo menos meu quarto eu posso ter de volta, se eu conversar com aquele cabeça-dura do Lexaeus. Isso aí! - a moça estressada deu um pulo de alegria e saiu do quarto, e foi bater um papo no quarto vizinho.

- Bom dia, Lexaeus! – Larxene cumprimentou o grandalhão assim que ele abriu a porta.

- Larxene! – Lexaeus parecia aflito – Você, POR FAVOR, poderia parar de berrar TODA manhã? Já é o segundo dia que perco meu sono por sua causa!

- Poxa, eu só estava desabafando pras paredes! - retrucou Larxene - enfim, vamos fazer um acordo de paz mútua então?

- Acordo?

- Isso, você devolve meu quarto e meu posto de número XII e eu te dou o quarto e o posto do número XIII, e prometo não fazer barulho às cinco da manhã! O que acha?

- Ahn, deixa eu ver...- Lexaeus começou a pensar alto e a falar sozinho - eu devolvo o quarto e o número que era da Larxene, e em troca ela me dá paz e sossego...mas daí eu vou virar o último membro...e...e...

- Caramba, dá pra pensar mais rápido?

- E...e...então, eu...fico com o quarto número XIII...mas eu já arrumei esse quarto...vai dar trabalho, e...

- O QUÊ? – Larxene interrompeu o momento de reflexão de Lexaeus - Como VOCÊ se atreveu a mexer no MEU quarto, seu monte de anabolizante?

- Mais respeito comigo! E esse quarto não era mais seu!

- Claro que ainda é! Eu não vou me curvar pras ordens de um moleque estúpido que anda com duas chaves!

- Revoltado detectado - Zexion aparece do nada e prende Larxene dentro de uma bolha.

- MAS O QUÊ????? ME TIREM DAQUI! - Larxene berrava e batia na bolha a todo custo, mas não adiantava nada, porque não a ouviam de fora.

- Nossa, eu não consigo escutar mais a voz dela!!! - Lexaeus gritou de emoção- Você é um gênio!

- Agradeça ao Vexen, ele estava querendo testar essa coisa em alguém já faz um tempo. Além do mais, não podemos permitir que pessoas como ela estraguem o dia do nosso novo chefe. Nem a paz desse castelo.

- O que você vai fazer com ela, Zexion?

- Bah, vou deixá-la no quarto mesmo. Acho que não tem problema pra você agora, né?

- Sem problemas! -Lexaeus fez uma careta pra Larxene.

Larxene foi largada no seu suposto quarto, e Lexaeus pôde finalmente dormir. Parecia tudo tranqüilo no castelo. _Parecia..._

Roxas não conseguia dormir muito bem, aquela cama do quarto de Xenmas era muito desconfortável, fora sua preocupação com a "decoração" de trepadeiras e flores que Marluxia começou a promover nos corredores do castelo, aquilo era estranho demais. Mas resolveu deixar o nobodie purpurinado com suas decorações, pelo menos ele mal enchia sua paciência, ao contrário dos seus dois assessores. Se fosse apenas isso, poderia ficar mais calmo, mas algo estranho estava o incomodando, parecia que tinha _mais alguém_ com ele...talvez tenha sido só impressão, depois de madrugar até as duas da manhã assinando relatórios com Saix e Axel brigando pela sua atenção. Foi uma noite cansativa e estressante, o garoto ficou pensando se realmente iria agüentar esse cargo, até que algo subitamente parou seus pensamentos.

- Hã? – Roxas sentiu que puxavam seu lençol – Ei, porque meu lençol está...- o garoto se virou e viu alguém dormindo na sua cama.

- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

- Huh? - Saix estava deitado na cama, e provavelmente foi ele quem puxava o lençol - chefe, ainda tá cedo pra acordar...

- O-o-o-o que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?? – Roxas deu um salto da cama, apavorado.

- Hã...? – Saix respondeu, sonolento – Ah, é que eu costumava dormir aqui todas as terças e quintas quando o Xenmas era o líder...

- COMO? – Roxas começou a pensar besteiras sobre a relação de Xenmas e Saix.

- ROKU-KUN! - Axel aparece do nada no quarto – O que aconteceu? Tem uma aranha no seu quarto? Um rato? Um heartless enorme? Um...- Axel parou de gritar pra gritar MAIS ainda quando viu Saix deitadão na cama.

- O QUE ESSE IDIOTA ESTÁ FAZENDO NA CAMA DO CHEFE? – apontou seu dedo firmemente para Saix.

- Oras, eu faço companhia pra ele toda terça e quinta - respondeu Saix, aparentemente mais acordado.

- Como?? Escuta aqui, seu puxa-saco descarado, se você fazia companhia era pro Xenmas, agora deixa o Roxas em paz!

- Ah, tá com ciúmes, é?

- Eu não tô com ciúmes!

- Ah! CHEGA! – Roxas interrompeu a discussão dos dois – Eu gostaria de dormir em PAZ, pelo menos por hoje!

- Bom, é só continuar a dormir então, chefe - Saix arruma seu travesseiro e volta a dormir.

- HEY! NÃO DURMA AÍ, SEU MALDITO! - Axel resmungou.

- Não era o Saix que tinha o sono pesado quando dorme? – perguntou Roxas.

- Uh...é mesmo, mas ele não pode dormir aí! – Axel ameaçou chutar Saix, mas foi intimidado pela sua Claymore.

- Argh...o maldito dorme armado, parece o Xaldin – reclamou Axel.

- Bah, deixa ele dormir aí, Axel - disse Roxas – vamos todos dormir agora, que mais tarde temos coisas pra fazer.

- Roku-kun - Axel veio com cara de cachorro molhado que acabou se ser chutado – Eu posso dormir com você também??

- Affe, pode. Mas vê se fica quieto.

Axel ficou feliz e contente e foi dormir com Roxas e Saix. Entretanto, à tarde, as coisas voltaram ao "normal".

- SAIX, ME DÁ ISSO! - Axel tentou tirar um livro da mão de Saix.

- Nada disso, seu molenga! Esse é o trabalho do braço direito! Você vai lá na outra mesa separar os relatórios!

- ARGH! Mas não vale, eu SEMPRE fico com a pior parte do trabalho!

- Nem reclama, decidimos isso justamente.

- Justamente?? Foi no jogo da velha!

- Que seja, pelo menos EU provei que sou bom em jogos assim como o viciado do Luxord ! - fazendo pose de "eu sou demais!".

- Bah! Eu quero uma revanche! Vamos decidir nossas tarefas no palitinho amanhã!!!

- Okay! Mas você vai perder.

- Esse castelo tá cheio de malucos – Roxas suspira num canto da mesa, enquanto escreve desesperado uma carta de apelo.

"_O Mundo que Nunca Existiu,5 de março de 2008._

_Cara Rejina Voupato, apresentadora do programa "Acasos de Família":_

_Meu nome é Roxas, sou um noboby infeliz que mora com um bando de malucos. Eu era feliz e contente, tinha meu quartinho surrado, era o membro mais esquecido da turma, mas eu gostava disso. Até que um belo dia tudo isso mudou. Por causa de um relatório estúpido eu virei o líder do bando em que faço parte, e minha vida mudou de cabeça pra baixo. Agora tenho que assinar trocentos mil relatórios por dia, carimbar papéis, dormir com dois malucos que vivem brigando pra ver quem é o melhor e agüentar a decoração estranha que tomou conta do castelo. Eu não tenho mais sossego, não posso mais me refugiar no meu lugar preferido que já vem um deles atrás de mim._

_Por favor, eu peço que me chame para o tema "sou o manda-chuva, mas não tenho paz" do seu programa. Eu espero que, num programa televisivo, os meus assessores e os outros membros acordem e vejam a droga que estão fazendo comigo. E aproveito para me demitir do cargo._

_Agradeço por ter lido esta pequena carta até o fim._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Roxas. "_

- Terminei a carta! – Roxas olhou satisfeito pra carta recém escrita – Será que também mando uma pro programa da Márcia Goudismití?

Enquanto Roxas estava distraído pensando se tinha que mudar algo na carta, não percebeu que Axel e Saix estavam brigando DE NOVO.

- Axel, seu pentelho, devolve minha Claymore!!!! – Saix gritava que nem um condenado atrás do ruivo.

- Nem pensar! Agora você vai ficar invulnerável e eu posso te chutar toda hora que você se atrever a dormir no quarto do Roku-kun! - faz uma careta.

- Mas eu já falei que durmo lá só nas terças e quintas!

- Mesmo assim! – Axel não percebeu que Roxas estava atrás dele e trombou com o garoto. Na queda, a Claymore caiu e soltou um raio (?) que por grande coincidência que só acontecem em fics como essa, depenou a carta que Roxas tinha escrito.

- NÃO! Minha carta! – Roxas começa a choramingar – é MUITA desgraça pra uma pessoa só, o que eu fiz de errado??

- Caramba, o Roxas tá parecendo o Zexion quando vê aqueles filmes estranhos - comentou Axel.

- Com certeza - concordou Saix, pegando sua arma de volta.

- Por quê? – Roxas continuou choramingando - por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo??

kunai: arma ninja, parecida com a ponta de uma flecha


	5. O terceiro dia

**Capítulo 05- O terceiro dia ( mistério no ar)**

- Eu falei que você ia perder? – Saix começou a frase deste capítulo e também para esnobar o coitado do Axel que não ganhou no palitinho.

- Saco! - Axel fez cara feia e queimou os palitos.

- Vejamos, você pode ficar com a tarefa de ir registrar as invenções novas do Vexen lá no subsolo. Parece que ele criou mais alguns bichos estranhos hoje, e como são versões novas...sabe como é a burocracia que rege este castelo.

- Ah não, Saix! Aquele subsolo é o ÚNICO lugar que não posso entrar de teleporte! E lá é uma droga, cheio de poças d'água e...e...aranhas.

- Azar seu, ninguém mandou você perder - Saix entrega um punhado de folhas para Axel - Manda o Vexen assinar isso, que depois o nosso chefe vai lá para ver se os monstros novos estão funcionando.

- Eu vou fazer o quê? - Perguntou Roxas, confuso.

- Chefinho, mais tarde você tem que verificar se os monstros novos vão prestar para serem usados depois. Você sabe, TUDO para o Kingdom Hearts - os olhos de Saix começam a brilhar.

- Olha o puxa-saquismo...- Axel interrompeu.

- Dane-se você, Axel! Vai logo ao laboratório do Vexen!- retrucou Saix.

- Bah! – Axel desaparece.

Roxas olhou pra Saix com cara de abismado.

- Eu não sabia que coisas como essa precisavam de registros...

- É o costume - explicou Saix – Precisamos deixar as coisas organizadas por aqui. Ah é, hoje você tem que carimbar esses papéis - Saix joga uma pilha de papéis em cima da mesa.

- Ah, sim...de volta ao trabalho – Roxas fez uma cara de desânimo.

Enquanto isso, num local sombrio e mal iluminado, Axel andava cautelosamente em direção ao laboratório de Vexen, que ficava no final de um grande corredor no subsolo do castelo, onde só se viam aranhas e morcegos como moradores daquele sinistro lugar.

- Argh, odeio vir pra cá...quando foi a primeira vez que vim aqui mesmo...?

**[flashback ON**

_- AXEL, SEU IDIOTA! – berrava Xenmas - Você explodiu o fogão do castelo com seu poder de fogo inútil DE NOVO!_

_- Chefe, eu posso explicar..._

_- Explicar o caramba! Cof, cof - Xaldin estava na sala de Xenmas junto de Axel, cheio de fuligem e com as roupas todas em trapos – Esse imprestável foi ligar o fogo perto do bujão de gás, deu nisso!_

_- Bah,como eu ia saber que aquela droga de bujão estava vazando? – reclamou o ruivo._

_- Axel, você vai pegar uma detenção por causa disso! - falou Xenmas – Mas antes, você trate de ir ao laboratório e chamar o Vexen pra consertar, ou fazer outro fogão...que seja! Eu quero meu jantar AINDA HOJE!_

_E lá se foi Axel para o subsolo, não sabendo como feio e horrendo eram os corredores que davam para o laboratório de Vexen._

_- Credo, porque esses corredores são tão feios e não posso nem sequer usar o teleporte aqui? Tô achando que essa já é minha detenção..._

_Axel continuou andando pelo corredor mal iluminado quanto sentiu que pisou em alguma coisa...peluda?_

_- Hã? O que é isso? – o rapaz resolve se agachar e cutuca a estranha coisa com o dedo – Hum, acho que não é nada não._

_Axel se levanta e quando começa a andar em direção ao laboratório de Vexen, sente algo pesado o tocando._

_- Que estranho, eu senti algo no meu ombro? – ele se vira pra olhar e se depara com uma gigantesca tarântula._

_- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!_

**[flashback OFF**

-...e desde esse dia eu tenho trauma por aranhas – Axel estava refletindo o flashback todo, contando sua história para as paredes.

E continuou andando pelos corredores, temendo pisar em alguma tarântula gigante que o estrangulasse de novo.

- Vou falar pro Vexen trocar o laboratório de lugar, isso aqui é horrível! A-ainda bem que não apareceu nenhuma daquelas aranhas de novo...

Ele continuou andando, tremendo feito uma guria indefesa até que avistou, no fim do corredor, uma grande porta de madeira, com uma placa de "NÃO PERTURBE - Gênio trabalhando".

- Ah!!! A porta do laboratório de Vexen! - gritou Axel - Eu consegui chegar aqui sem nenhuma aranha idiota no meu caminho! YES!!!

Axel saiu correndo feito um abestado, com pressa de entrar no laboratório antes que o pior acontecesse. Mas, pela Lei de Murphy, se algo é para dar errado, VAI DAR. E da pior maneira possível.

Uma aranha gigante apareceu na frente de Axel e o pegou.

- NÃOOOOOOO! SOCORROOOOO! - Axel berrava, enquanto tentava se livrar das patas da imensa aranha - VEXEEEEENNNNNN!!!! Abre essa porta, seu cientista de olho esbugalhado!!!

Depois de inúmeras tentativas de pedidos de socorro, alguém aparece do nada e corta a aranha em dois pedaços iguais, de mesma espessura e tamanho. (!)

- Pronto.

Axel não acreditou em quem veio lhe socorrer. Era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que...

- R-R-R-R-R-R-ROKU-KUN! VOCÊ ME SALVOU! - Axel sai correndo em slowmotion com cara de cachorro molhado sem dono que acabou de ser salvo de um leão e dá um abraço em Roxas.

- Ouch, era só uma aranha! Agora você poderia me largar?

- Eu estou tão emocionado...- Axel choramingava enquanto abraçava Roxas - Eu não sabia que você se importava TANTO comigo!

- Axel, eu vim aqui porque o Vexen me chamou e disse que tinha algo importante pra falar comigo. Agora, pode me largar?

- Que barulheira maldita é essa?! - Vexen abriu a porta do laboratório e encontrou Roxas e Axel abraçados no meio do corredor - Er...existe lugar mais apropriado pra esse tipo de coisa do que aqui...

- Affe! Não é nada disso que você está pensando! - Roxas se desgrudou do abraço meloso de Axel – Então, porque você me chamou?

- Roxas, você como nosso novo chefe precisa saber disso! Entrem, por favor – Vexen abriu a grande porta do laboratório e deixou Roxas e Axel entrarem.

Era a primeira vez que Roxas botava os pés naquele laboratório, cheio de cobaias e substâncias estranhas. Parecia aqueles laboratórios sinistros de filmes de terror, com uma iluminação fraca e um monte de bugigangas por todo o lado. E com pombas imundas penduradas.

- Chefe, você vê ali, naquela jaula - Vexen apontou para uma grande jaula vazia - lá estavam TODOS os meus projetos de monstrinhos novos, meus bichinhos modificados que fiz com tanto amor e carinho! - começa a choramingar - Eles...eles...FORAM ROUBADOS!!!

- Roubados? - exclamou Axel - Mas pra quê alguém iria querer roubar algo como isso?

- Que estranho – comentou Roxas – Será que poderia ter sido alguém do castelo? Alguém da organização?

- Só PODE ter sido alguém da organização! – bradou Vexen, enxugando as lágrimas com um lenço – Quem mais iria saber entrar aqui no laboratório? TEM UM TRAIDOR NESSE CASTELO!


	6. O quarto dia

**Capítulo 06- O quarto dia ( achando uma solução)**

- ME TIREM DAQUI! VOCÊS NÃO PODEM FAZER ISSO COMIGO! - Zexion gritava, atrás de uma pequena cela no subsolo do castelo.

- Eu é que nunca imaginei que você pudesse fazer isso COMIGO! – Vexen estava do lado de fora da cela olhando feio pro rapaz de enormes franjas – Nós viramos heartless juntos, fizemos tantas pesquisas, dividimos tanta coisa, tantos segredos...e no fim das contas, você me apunhala pelas costas! Seu emo desgraçado!

- Eu já disse mais de um trilhão de vezes que não fui eu quem roubou seu novo projeto! Eu nem sequer sabia dele!

- Mentiroso!!!

- Aahhh...faz tempo que não via esses dois brigando – Xenmas lançou um pequeno comentário inútil, enquanto tomava capuccino.

- E você fica aí parado, se divertindo...- disse Roxas, que não sabia o que fazer pra acalmar os dois.

- Isso não é mais problema meu, agora sou um simples espectador! E até que ser um membrozinho qualquer na equipe têm suas vantagens...

- Vexen, não é justo você me prender aqui como se eu fosse um criminoso! -Zexion continuava a se defender das acusações do cientista.

- É sim, seu projeto de feto franjudo mal-formado! Veja a prova que encontrei contra você!

O cientista pegou um livro preto, aparentemente, a "arma" que Zexion usava nas batalhas e o abriu em uma página, em que estava escrita uma mensagem com um linguajar MUITO estranho.

- Olha só o recado que VOCÊ deixou no meu laboratório!

"_OOooIIiI...vExXxy!!!!!_

_tIPu...eU tU peGanu EmPrEstAdEEnhU SeUxXx BixXxinhUxXx...OKAY??!?!_

_AdoluxXxe...lINduxXxU!!!!!_

_AXX: zExXxIOn "_

Tradução:

"_Ooooiiii, Vexy!_

_Tipo, eu tô pegando emprestado seus bichinhos, okay?_

_te adoro, lindo!_

_ass: Zexion"_

- Eu não escrevo desse jeito ridículo! - retrucou Zexion – E só porque tem meu nome assinado isso não quer dizer nada!

- Claro que quer dizer! E além do mais, foi escrito no SEU livro, e achado na jaula em que estavam MEUS lindos bichinhos!

- Não vale só me acusar! E o outros??

- Já falei com os outros, e nenhum deles têm provas mais incriminatórias do que VOCÊ! - Vexen aponta seu dedo para a cara de Zexion.

- Não é justo! Eu estou falando a verdade! Alguém armou isso pra cima de mim!

- Ei, Vexen...será que não é melhor investigarmos melhor sobre o sumiço dos seus monstros? – Roxas interrompeu, temendo que a discussão se tornasse algo pior - Eu acho que o Zexion pode estar falando a verdade...

- Ah, esse magrelo eu conheço MUITO bem, não se deixe enganar chefe, ele é um manipulador de primeira – respondeu Vexen – mas vamos tentar encontrar onde esse MALDITO - olha feio para Zexion - escondeu meus bichinhos!

- Eu já disse que não roubei e não escondi seus bichos, seu cabeça-dura! - protestou Zexion, puxando o cabelo de Vexen.

- ARGH, seu idiota! - Vexen puxa mais ainda o cabelo de Zexion.

- MEU CABELO QUE PASSEI HORAS PENTEANDO! NÃÃÃOOO!!!

- Ah, Chega!!!! – Roxas entra no meio para tentar separar os dois, mas é nocauteado sem querer por Vexen.

- Olha só o que VOCÊ fez!

- A culpa foi sua!

- Bah, foi você que começou!

- Eu não!!!

-…Oooh….onde estou?

Roxas acordou e se encontrou num estranho jardim. Não ouvia gritos, confusão, explosões, tudo era calmo e tranqüilo por ali. O garoto se levantou e começou a andar, para ver onde estava. O jardim era imenso, cheio de flores e plantas um tanto estranhas.

Logo em frente, avistou uma pessoa pulando feliz e contente, acenando para ele.

- Cheeeefeeeee! - era Marluxia, e acenava fervorosamente - Gostou da minha decoração?

- Hã? Quê? Nós estamos no...no CASTELO?????? - Roxas mal podia acreditar, o chão estava coberto de grama e as paredes, que antes eram brancas como a neve, estavam cheias de trepadeiras e vegetais bizarros, provavelmente criados por Marluxia.

- Sim! Chega de paredes brancas, isso tá fora de moda! Agora SIM, este castelo tem vida! – Marluxia saiu para um corredor cantarolando.

- Vida não vai ter você, moleque!!! – um dos membros da organização apareceu encapuzado na frente de Roxas – Você não devia ter deixado o Marluxia fazer isso com nosso castelo!

- Peraí, eu não pensei que ele fosse exagerar assim...

- EXAGERAR? Olha só o que aquela bicha fez com o MEU cabelo! – o ser encapuzado tirou o capuz da cara e revelou ser Xaldin, mas seu cabelo estava...COR-DE-ROSA?

- Er...eu sinto muito por isso, mas eu...

- Nada de "mas"!!! Se você não tivesse dado liberdade pra ele transformar o castelo numa floresta, meu cabelo não teria ficado dessa cor!!!! Você me paga, Roxas! – Xaldin pegou as suas seis lanças e se preparou para atacar.

- Calma Xaldin! Vamos conversar civilizadamente!

- MORRA!!!

- AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

- Opa, calma aí – Xaldin apareceu do nada na frente de Roxas.

- AAHHHH! Eu não fiz nada, eu juro!!! - Roxas se afastou o quanto podia de Xaldin.

- Ca-calma chefe! Eu vim ver se tava tudo bem e do nada você solta um berro...

- Aaa...hã? - Roxas teve um sonho, ou pesadelo novamente – Onde estou?

- No seu quarto, onde mais? – Xenmas respondeu, comendo uma banana – Depois que você foi nocauteado pelo Vexen e caiu no chão, nós o trouxemos pra cá. Mas tá louco, você PESA!

- Poxa, eu devo ser feio mesmo pra assustar o chefe – Xaldin estava num canto do quarto, murmurando.

- Er...foi mal, Xaldin! – Roxas não podia falar que tinha sonhado com Xaldin tentando matá-lo – É...que eu tive um sonho ruim...só isso!

- Hahaha - Demyx ouviu a conversa e entrou no quarto para fazer um comentário idiota – Aposto que o chefe sonhou com o Xaldin tentando fazer churrasquinho dele!

- Er...(droga, acertou na mosca!)

- Demyx, é VOCÊ quem vai virar churrasquinho!!! – ameaçou Xaldin com uma de suas lanças.

- Foi só brincadeira, é que já sonhei com você tentando cortar meu cabelo, aí associei...

- Suas associações são estranhas - Xaldin respondeu com cara de "porque estou perdendo meu precioso tempo com esse retardado?".

- Er...chefe, me desculpe pelo soco – Vexen apareceu e se aproximou da cama em que Roxas estava – Não foi minha intenção te socar...

- Tudo bem - Roxas estava com um belo dum olho roxo no lado direito - Bom, nós temos que resolver o sumiço dos seus monstros ainda.

- Ah, depois de tudo o que passou, não tem mais problema – respondeu Vexen - Só fiquei indignado com o Zexion, não esperava isso dele.

- Eu ainda acho que ele pode ser inocente, e se realmente alguém armou tudo isso com a intenção de culpá-lo?

- Mas a prova do livro aponta pra ele!

- Mesmo assim, melhor investigarmos isso direito.

- ROKU-KUN! – Axel literalmente apareceu do nada e foi em direção à cama de Roxas – Você está bem? Quebrou o fêmur? Consegue respirar direito? Quanto é 2 mais2??

- Calma, Axel! Não foi nada de mais, eu já estou bem.

- Mas seu olho tá roxo – Axel cutuca a parte do olho em que Roxas foi atingido pelo soco e não deu outra...

- AHHHH!!!!!!!! MEU OLHO!!!

No fim das contas, Roxas teve que enfaixar seu olho direito porque Axel, de tão preocupado que ficou, acabou queimando o coitado sem querer com seu poder de fogo. Depois do incidente, Axel levou um bom chute no traseiro e foi expulso do quarto por um Roxas aparentemente de pré-TPM.

- Hahaha, apanhou do chefe! – Demyx fez outro comentário inútil, dessa vez para Axel.

- Cala a boca! – Axel dá um chute em Demyx - Que droga, só piorei o estado do Roxas...espero que ele me perdoe – disse o ruivo, desanimado.

- Isso aqui tá mais idiota agora do que quando eu era o chefe de vocês – Xenmas se aproximou dos dois com um copão de milk-shake - Servidos?

- Desse jeito você vai ficar gordo - comentou Axel.

- Oras, quando eu era chefe, o Saix ficava me enchendo o saco pra não comer demais. Agora, não tenho mais que ouvir as baboseiras dele! Estou até menos estressado!

- Que bom hein, ex-chefe! Já o Roxas pegou a sua mania - disse Demyx, se recuperando do chute - Acho que isso é mal de chefe!

- Ah, sim - Vexen entrou no meio da conversa - o Roxas mandou convocar uma reunião com todos os membros para discutir melhor sobre o sumiço dos meus bichinhos.

- Uma reunião à uma hora dessas? - disse Demyx, em tom desanimado.

- Fazer o quê, ele quer fazer justiça ao pobre do Zexion – comentou Xenmas, tomando seu milk-shake de carambola (?).

- Por mim eu acho que ele é o culpado, mas se o chefe quer assim, que seja. Vou lá chamar os outros – Vexen desaparece.

E Vexen foi chamar os outros membros restantes para irem à famosa sala de reuniões do castelo. Roxas estava lá, com a parte direita do olho toda enfaixada e quase não falava com Axel.

- Roku-kun, não me ignore, por favor! – Axel implorava para que Roxas perdoasse a cagada que fez – Foi sem querer, não tive a intenção de fazer seu olho ficar pior ainda!

- Já é a terceira vez que você me queima "sem querer".

- Desculpe, eu prometo me controlar, isso não vai mais acontecer!

- Axel é um atrapalhado mesmo, tá doido – comentou Xigbar de um canto da mesa - Lembram quando ele quase torrou o Xaldin explodindo o fogão?

- Nem me lembre desse dia! – exclamou Xaldin – Tive que comprar um uniforme novo e não pude fazer meu churrasco!

- Ah, depois EU é que sou o pateta da equipe! – disse Demyx.

- Não, Demyx. O Axel é atrapalhado por natureza, já você é BURRO de nascença mesmo! – respondeu Xenmas, comendo uma torta de limão – Nossa, fazia tempo que não xingava os outros...que estranho.

- Ex-chefinho... - começou Saix – Desse jeito você vai engordar feito um barril.

- Bah, agora eu posso, você não é mais meu puxa-saco!

- E cadê o Vexen? A Larxene também está demorando – falou Luxord.

- Hn, boa pergunta – concordou Roxas – Já faz meia hora que estamos esperando aqui.

- PESSOAL! – Vexen apareceu na sala de reuniões, todo afobado – Eu...eu...

- Até que enfim você apareceu! – falou Axel – Tava com diarréia no meio do caminho?

- Não é nada disso! O problema da minha demora é...

- O problema da sua demora é...? – disse Roxas

- A Larxene sumiu!


	7. O verdadeiro culpado

**Capítulo 07- O verdadeiro culpado (chega de títulos idiotas)**

- A Larxene sumiu! - Vexen repetiu a frase, como já foi feito por Roxas no capítulo 2, só que dessa vez foi para dar um toque de "começo de episódio seguinte da novela das 8".

- Como assim, "sumiu"? – perguntou Xenmas.

- Sumiu, evaporou, sei lá, já procurei por aquela loira por toda a parte e nada dela!

- Ué – começou Lexaeus – Ela não estava no quarto dela, dentro de uma bolha?

- Hã? Eu fui no quarto dela e só vi um monte de gosma rosa...

- Meu velho quarto...nãão - Roxas deu um suspiro de desãnimo.

- É, ela tava fazendo barulho numa manhã, aí o Zexion veio e a prendeu numa bolha. Ele disse que era invento seu – comentou Lexaeus.

- O QUÊ? - Vexen se espantou - A-aquela gosma era a minha Bubble Fago Gum?

- Bulble Fago...o quê??- perguntou Axel.

- É BUBBLE FAGO GUM! – resmungou Vexen - Enfim, aquilo foi um teste idiota pra ver se eu conseguia fazer uma bolha fagocitadora enorme de chiclete...eu tava perdendo as esperanças naquilo quando o Zexion...bom, ele me encorajou a terminar,mas não sabia que ele tinha testado a bolha.

- Bom, se a Larxene sumiu, aí tem coisa - comentou Axel.

- Sim, também acho – falou Roxas, pensativo – Se ela estava presa e Vexen não a encontrou no quarto, então ela...

_**BUUUUMMMMMM!**_

Um enorme barulho foi ouvido fora da sala.

- O que foi isso?? – exclamou Demyx.

- Vamos suspender a reunião por enquanto – falou Roxas, levantando-se da cadeira – Vou ver o que aconteceu!

E saíram todos os membros curiosos para ver de onde e por que raios veio aquele barulho todo.

- AAAHHHHH! O CASTELO! – Xenmas deu um berro de desespero – E-ele está...se DESMORONADO!

- Não exagera, Xenmas – retrucou Roxas – Só foi um pedaço da torre que caiu!

- AAAAHHHH! – berrou Marluxia – minhas plantinhas estão sendo destruídas!

- Ainda não me conformo em ver o castelo com essas plantas extraterrestres! – resmungou Xenmas.

- Hahahahahahaha, vocês gostaram, seus maricas? – uma voz feminina falou do alto de uma janela.

- Larxene! Foi você a responsável por esse barulho? – disse Roxas.

- Acertou, moleque! Fui eu sim! Isso tudo porque vocês me ignoraram e não deram a devida importância pra mim!

- Hã? Do que você está falando?

- ARRGH, SEU IDIOTA! – Larxene soltou trovões – É daquele relatório besta que TODOS vocês levaram a sério! Não é justo eu virar O ÚLTIMO membro da organização, assim do nada!!!

- O que não é justo é você ficar explodindo as coisas por aqui! E, além do mais, eu nunca quis...

- CHEGA! – a nobodie interrompe – Tenho uma surpresinha pra vocês! Apareçam, meus servos!

Os três "bichinhos" que Vexen criou apareceram e os membros da organização ficaram espantados com a forma deles.

- O..o quê? – exclamou Roxas, assustado.

- Caramba...mas isso é... – Axel mal conseguia falar.

- TRÊS PIKACHUS ENORMES!!!! – berrou Demyx.

Eram três enormes pikachus, mas não eram amarelos. Muito pelo contrário, cada um era de uma cor em especial: azul, vermelho e preto. E usavam armaduras, parecendo três megazordes gigantes.

- Meus bichinhos!!! – berrou Vexen.

- Bichinhos AONDE? – falou Xaldin – Cada um desses deve ter uns 10 metros!

- Hahahaha! Ataquem, ataquem!!! – gritava Larxene.

- PIKA-PIKA-PIIIIIII!!! (tradução: Ebaaa, vamos arrebentar tudo!!!).

Os três grandes pikachus gigantescos de armadura quebram a janela do castelo, fazendo Xenmas ter um treco.

- A-a-a-a-a...ja...jane...-Xenmas mal podia acreditar que o castelo que ele criou estava sendo destruído.

- HEY! ESSES SÃO OS MEUS PROJETOS! – berrou Vexen –Tire a sua mão deles, Larxene!

- Então o Zexion era inocente o tempo todo – falou Saix.

- Claro que sim! – respondeu Larxene – Eu estava com MUITA raiva daquele emo magricelo ter me prendido naquela bolha de chiclete! Assim que consegui sair, armei um plano pra acusá-lo e vocês caíram direitinho!

- Eu não acredito que falei aquelas coisas horríveis pra ele – falou Vexen – Argh! Você me paga! – Vexen faz aquela pose chichê de todo herói de anime que quer fazer justiça, pega seu escudo e se prepara pra atacar Larxene, mas é jogado para bem longe por um dos pikachus.

- Larxie, você é má! – exclamou Marluxia, vendo suas plantas serem destruídas pelos pikachus de armadura – Pelas minhas plantinhas, eu irei atacar esses pokémons e depois darei uma lição em você! – o rapaz fez uma pose clichê de herói que vai salvar a mocinha e foi em direção a um dos pikachus com sua foice rosa, mas foi jogado pra um canto e caiu inconsciente.

- Hahahahahaha! Que fracotes! – exclamou Larxene - Muito Bem! Peguem os outros, mega-pikachus!

- PIKA-PIKA-PI-PIKAAAAA! (tradução: É hoje que a gente quebra essa porra!).

Os outros dois pikachus começam a atacar os membros da organização.

- AAAAHHHHHHH! – Demyx começa a fugir dos ataques do pikachu azul.

- DEMYX, SUA BESTA! – berrou Xigbar – LUTE!

- Mas...eu NÃO POSSO! – falou Demyx – O...o pikachu é o pokémon mais fofinho que eu já vi, eu não posso bater nele!

Xigbar fez cara de "OMG, esse retardado está falando SÉRIO??".

- Eu também não posso! – disse Roxas – ele...ele é muito fofo! Como posso machucar um pokémon desses?

- ARGH! SEU BANDO DE MARIA-MOLES! – exclamou Xigbar – Xaldin, vamos acabar com esses pikachus!

- Aeeeeee, vamos fazer picadinho de pikachu! – Xaldin gritou e foi pra cima de um dos pikachus gigantes.

- Vexen, por que você foi criar um bicho desses? – resmungava Xenmas, tomando chá verde – parte da organização está fugindo por causa da "fofurice" deles!

- Argh... – Vexen mal conseguia se levantar – é que eu achei que seria uma ótima arma para usarmos contra o Sora...

- Sim, é uma boa arma...mas VOCÊ PRECISA FAZER ALGUMA COISA! – Xenmas quebrou a xícara que estava tomando o chá – Essas coisas coloridas vão destruir o castelo! MEU LINDO CASTELO!!!!!

- Eu não sei o que fazer – disse Vexen – pelo que eu vi, eles não obedecem às minhas ordens, ainda não estavam totalmente prontos quando a Larxene os pegou...

- Ah, que MARAVILHA – falou Xenmas, em tom irônico – então o negócio é acabar com eles!

- Não vai adiantar muito - interrompeu Vexen – eu os criei para serem muito resistentes.

- Saco! Então vou ter que convencer o resto do pessoal pra ajudar – Xenmas sai correndo e vai procurar os outros membros da organização.

Enquanto Xigbar, Xaldin e Saix lutavam, os outros membros restantes se esconderam dos três enormes pikachus.

- Eles são tão fofinhos – comentou Axel, com os olhos brilhando.

- Sim, eles me fizeram lembrar das cartas de pokémon - falou Luxord – o pikachu era o meu pokémon preferido naquelas cartas...

- Eu...eu não devia estar aqui, me escondendo – comentou Lexaeus – mas...eu não tenho coragem de bater numa coisa dessas!

- AAHHHH, aí estão vocês! – Xenmas apareceu, e aparentemente já recuperou seu ânimo habitual – Vão ficar aí escondidos e não lutar, seus covardes?

- Er...não é isso, ex-chefe – falou Axel, tentando dar uma desculpa – nós...só estamos...pensando numa estratégia para derrotá-los!

- Conta outra dessas lá na CHINA! – retrucou Xenmas – Eu ouvi MUITO bem a "estratégiazinha" de vocês, seus molengas!

- Mas Xenmas, é o PIKACHU! – falou Demyx.

- E daí se é o pikachu ou a sombra de vocês?? Aquelas coisas estão descontroladas, destruindo TODO o castelo! E Roxas, você que é o líder agora, FAÇA ALGUMA COISA!

- Mas, eu não posso...

- AAAAAAHHHHH! Que líder imprestável! –Xenmas desaparece.

Nesse mesmo momento, os três únicos nobodies que estavam lutando não conseguiam dar conta dos enormes pikachus.

- Saco! – reclamou Xigbar – precisamos de ajuda, esses trecos não caem NUNCA! - tentando atacar o pikachu azul.

- O chefe...digo, o ex-chefe foi tentar convencer os outros – falou Saix, se desviando dos ataques do pikachu preto.

- Ei, Saix – começou Xaldin - você podia estar em modo berserk, ia ser BEM mais fácil acabar com eles! – se esquivando de um golpe do pikachu vermelho.

- Bah, você sabe muito bem que aquilo só me ocorre na lua cheia! E estamos na lua nova!

- Hahahaha, que bando de fracos! – Larxene estava de pé, só assistindo – Isso aí, pikachus, ataquem esses infelizes! Agora vocês vão sentir o GIRL POWER!

- LARXENE! – berrou Xaldin, de baixo – Pare com essa estupidez agora, caramba!!!

- Nada disso! Vocês terão que pedir perdão de joelhos por TODAS as vezes que me trataram indevidamente!

- A gente não tem culpa se você é estourada por qualquer coisa... – comentou Xigbar.

- GAAAAAH! – berrou a loira – Eu vou continuar destruindo o castelo então! Ataquem!!!

Os pikachus de armadura pararam subitamente com os ataques.

- Hã? – Larxene não entendeu – Por que vocês pararam de atacar, suas coisas inúteis?? Vamos logo!!!

- Pi-pikapika-PIKAAA! (tradução: Não obedecemos às ordens de uma loira oxigenada como VOCÊ!).

Os pikachus foram em direção à janela onde estava Larxene e a atacaram, jogando a pobre moça para um dos cantos.

- AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

- Larxene! – gritaram os três rapazes.

- PIKA-PIKA-PIKAAAAAA!!!! (tradução:vamos detonar essa porra, cambada!!!)

Os pikachus começaram a ficar descontrolados e a atacar tudo o que viam no castelo.

- Meus...bichinhos – Vexen estava num canto se recuperando do ataque que levou contra um dos pikachus – eles...eles estão com defeito...

- Vexen! – gritou Saix – Onde está o Xenmas? Precisamos de mais alguém para ajudar!

Nesse instante, Xenmas aparece trazendo Zexion junto.

- Cheguei! E trouxe a solução! - Xenmas tinha ido até o subsolo libertar Zexion (pelo jeito, era o único dos 13 membros que podia se teleportar para lá sem problemas).

- São pikachus!!! – exclamou Zexion, com os olhos brilhando.

-VAI LOGO, ZEXION! – berrou Xenmas – tente prender essas coisas no seu livro antes que meu castelo desmorone!!!!

- Okay, okay. Lá vou eu! - Zexion abriu o seu livro e se aproximou dos três pikachus gigantes.

- PIKA-PIII?? ( tradução: O Quê??)

- Pokebóla, VAI! - gritou o rapaz emo, prendendo os três enormes pikachus dentro das páginas.

- Aleluia – suspirou Xaldin – Não agüentava mais essas coisas gigantes!

- Enfim, tudo resolvido – falou Saix.

- Engraçado... – começou Xigbar - A atitude do Xenmas me lembrou aquela vez em que um dos experimentos do Vexen deu defeito...lembram?

- Eu lembro! – exclamou Xaldin – Foi aquele robô não-sei-das-quantas de aço inoxidável...ninguém sabia o que fazer e o Xenmas cuidou de tudo sozinho!

- Aaah, é mesmo – concordou Vexen – Só o líder para dar ordem nesse castelo mesmo...quero dizer, ex-líder...

- Não, o Xenmas continuará sendo o nosso líder – Roxas se aproximou deles – Eu nunca quis esse cargo de líder,e vocês sabiam MUITO bem disso!

- Ah...na verdade, a gente tava enjoando do Xenmas como líder – falou Xaldin.

- MUITO OBRIGADO pela sinceridade, Xaldin – Xenmas respondeu em tom irônico.

- Ah, uma mudança pra quebrar o tédio de vez em quando é bom, né! E você tava precisando de umas férias!

- Bom Xenmas, eu devolvo seu cargo de líder e de número I da Organização – disse Roxas – Vamos voltar tudo ao normal, pelamordedeus! Só tive dor de cabeça quando virei líder, eu nunca servi pra isso!

- Bah, e o resto? Me aceitam como seu líder de volta? – Xenmas olhou para os outros membros presentes.

Os demais membros concordaram.

- Então...já que é para a felicidade de todos e para o bem da nação, EU ACEITO! – Xenmas faz uma pose de líder idiota e os membros da organização ficam olhando com cara de "essa pose foi ridícula, eu não vi isso...".

- Bom, agora que tudo acabou, vamos voltar à nossa vidinha normal – disse Xigbar, indo se reirar quando Xenmas o pegou pela gola do seu casaco.

- Parado aí – falou Xenmas –Não está se esquecendo de ALGO?

- Ahn...não, minha pistola ainda está perfeita e...

- NÃO É ISSO, SEU PIRATA DESMIOLADO! – berrou Xenmas – OLHA SÓ O ESTADO EM QUE FICOU O MEU LINDO CASTELO!!!

O castelo estava praticamente em ruínas, as janelas quebradas, os pisos em migalhas, os pilares esmagados e um monte de ervas daninhas do Marluxia espalhadas pra completar a decadência em que ficou aquela que era uma bela construção.

- Epa...o Xenmas voltou ao normal – disse Xaldin.

- Voltei ao normal sim!!! – respondeu Xenmas – AGORA, VÃO ARRUMAR O CASTELO! QUERO ESTE LUGAR BRILHANDO!!!


	8. E quase tudo voltou ao normal

**Capítulo 08- E (quase) tudo voltou ao normal**

Com a volta de Xenmas como líder da Organização XIII, e cada um ocupando seus respectivos números e posições na equipe, a paz finalmente voltava ao normal naquele lugar. O velho líder mandou que todos, sem exceção, ajudassem a restaurar o castelo como era antes, até as plantinhas do Marluxia tiveram que ser tiradas (para infelicidade dele). Uma semana depois que os pikachus enormes destruíram parte do castelo, ainda havia serviço de sobra para os membros da Organização.

Roxas foi um dos membros mais injustiçados de todos, só perdendo para Zexion e Larxene. Ele foi encarregado de limpar TODAS as janelas do castelo, e de encerar o piso do chão.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – resmungou o garoto, no alto de uma das janelas – Eu NUNCA pedi pra ser líder, sempre fiquei na minha, e levei a pior nessa história! A Larxene destruiu o meu quarto, fiquei um mês sem poder ir à Twilight Town, fiquei sem sobremesa no almoço e na janta, e estou limpando essas janelas desde as quatro da manhã, o que mais o Xenmas quer que eu faça??

- Ah, Roku-kun – Axel estava ajudando Roxas a limpar as janelas – Pense no lado bom: você tem a MIM para te ajudar aqui! –dá um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Esqueci desse detalhe...ele me pôs pra limpar janelas com VOCÊ!

- Ah, não fala assim...ainda tá bravo por causa do seu olho?

- Prefiro não responder... – Roxas vira a cara e continua a limpar uma das enormes janelas do castelo.

- Ah,não me ignore de novo! – Axel se desequilibra da borda da janela em que estava, e empurra Roxas junto. Os dois caem de uma altura razoável, indo parar espatifados no chão.

- Ai, minha costela... – Roxas tentou se levantar, gemendo – Por que TUDO dá errado pra mim??

Enquanto isso, Zexion estava sentindo na pele um dos piores momentos da sua vida: trabalhar cortando as trepadeiras que Marluxia deixou por quase todo o castelo.

- ARGH! Eu não agüento mais! – reclamou o jovem franjudo, largando a foice – Isso não é vida, não nasci pra esses...trabalhos pesados. E não pensei que o Xenmas ainda estaria bravo com aquelas cópias que eu fiz...

- Também, foi VOCÊ quem começou tudo! – Vexen estava ajudando Zexion a cortar as plantas – Se você não tivesse feito xerox daquele relatório, NADA disso teria acontecido!

- Ah, sim, olha só quem fala, senhor "eu-sei-que-você-é-o-culpado".

- Argh! Não começa de novo! Eu já te desculpei pela falsa acusação!

- Sim, me implorou DE JOELHOS para que eu o perdoasse, devia ter tirado uma foto daquilo.

- HEY, não fala tão alto assim!

- Não falar tão alto o quê? Ah, sim, que VOCÊ ME IMPLOROU DE JOELHOS E ESTAVA QUASE CHORANDO?? – Zexion gritou de propósito para que alguém que estivesse passando no corredor ouvisse.

- PÁRA, ZEXION!

- Depois eu que sou o emo. Bem-vindo ao clube, amiguinho.

- Argh! Eu devia ter deixado quieto, você é um arrogante!

- Não se esqueça que eu te salvei daqueles projetos de pikachu. E você ainda me deve alguns livros.

- Eu não vou dar aqueles livros que você pediu! São os meus preferidos!

- Você disse que daria!

- Eu não!!!

- Putz, esses dois só brigam, tá doido – Xigbar estava passando pelo corredor em que Vexen e Zexion estavam discutindo, com um balde e um rodo na mão.

- Hahahaha, pelo menos tudo voltou ao normal – falou Xaldin, acompanhando Xigbar – Só não acho justo a gente ter que limpar o banheiro hoje...eles nem foram destruídos!

- O Xenmas aproveitou essa da reforma do castelo pra botar a gente pra limpar TUDO. Pelo menos, pegamos os servicinhos mais leves!

E na sala do chefe, mais gente reclamava das "tarefas" que Xenmas havia designado para cada membro da organização.

- Chefinho, chega! – Saix reclamava, com um avental e um pincel na mão – Eu não agüento mais ter que pintar as paredes do castelo!

- Nada de me chamar de "chefinho" por enquanto, Saix – respondeu Xenmas, lendo relatórios – Você ainda está pagando detenção como qualquer um daqui!

- Quando eu volto a ter meu cargo de volta?

- Ahn...deixa eu ver...-Xenmas fez uma cara pensativa - Dependendo de como você trabalhar, eu posso PENSAR em te deixar voltar ao seu cargo daqui a dois meses.

- Dois meses? – exclamou Saix – Mas até lá você vai precisar de alguém pra cuidar das coisas por aqui!

- Ah, enquanto você termina suas obrigações, eu conto com a ajuda do Luxord mesmo. Até que ele serve pra isso.

- Fico feliz que você esteja gostando, chefe! – respondeu Luxord, que estava usando um avental do Mickey e espanando uns livros.

Saix olhou para Luxord e concluiu que o chefe da organização alugou o membro número X mais para ser uma empregada doméstica do que um assessor especial, e temeu que daqui a dois meses tivesse que fazer aquilo também.

- Bom, acho que você ainda tem mais paredes pra pintar, não? - falou Xenmas.

- Sim, chefe...eu já vou - disse Saix, saindo da sala.

Mal Saix acaba de sair e Zexion abre a porta da sala de Xenmas.

- Chefe, me chamou?

- Sim, Zexion – disse Xenmas – Você trouxe seu livro?

- Eu trouxe, mas não entendi porque você precisa dele hoje.

- Ah, é só pra uma pequena detenção.

- Hã?

- Ah, foi apenas algo que me veio à cabeça quando você prendeu os pikachus no seu livro.

- Er...então tá – Zexion não entendeu o que Xenmas quis dizer com aquilo.

- Luxord, chame a Larxene aqui na minha sala! Aquela estressada já deve ter terminado as suas tarefas!

- Ahn...okay, chefe – Luxord sai da sala e vai procurar por Larxene.

Num outro local do castelo, Larxene reclamava sozinha das tarefas diárias que teve que realizar, enquanto andava por um dos corredores recém reformados do castelo.

- Que saco! – resmungou a loira – Além de ter que limpar as flores que o Marluxia deixou na sala de Xenmas, colocar os pisos novos, eu tive que limpar hoje aquela droga de subsolo que não teve nada a ver com a história?

Enquanto Larxene reclamava pras paredes, Luxord apareceu na sua frente.

- Bom dia, Larxene! – cumprimentou o rapaz das cartas de baralho.

- Bom dia NADA! Olha só o meu estado! – a moça estava no pior estado possível, toda suja e com os cabelos horríveis.

- Calma mulher, só mais dois dias...

- Isso não É JUSTO! Só porque eu dei um ataque de fúria e usei os pikachus transgênicos do Vexen, o chefe meu deu os PIORES trabalhos pra fazer! Eu nem tive nada a ver com esse negócio de colocar o Roxas como líder daqui!

- Mas Larxene – falou Luxord – Não é a primeira vez que você dá um ataque desses! Lembra daquela vez que você quis dar uma de feminista e criar uma nova Organização?

- Aquela vez foi só um pequeno acesso de fúria! Ninguém me entende nessa droga de castelo! E você, veio aqui pra rir da minha desgraça?

- Não, não! O chefe está te chamando na sala dele.

- Ah, que bom! Aposto que é mais um trabalho estúpido! – deu meia-volta e se apressou em direção à sala de Xenmas.

Larxene entrou na sala de Xenmas, imaginando o que o velho chefe queria que ela fizesse agora.

- Oi, chefe – Larxene falou em tom desaminado – O que o senhor quer agora? Que eu esfregue seus sapatos até ficarem limpinhos?

- Cuidado com sua boca. Não, nada disso, eu vim pra lhe dar um prêmio.

- P-prêmio? – perguntou a moça, confusa.

- Sim, apesar de TUDO que você fez...sabe,quase destruir o meu amável castelo, pôr em risco a vida de todos aqui na organização, enfim, causar o caos e a discórdia como em algumas outras vezes...

- Onde o senhor quer chegar?!

- Bom, apesar de TUDO isso que eu listei, percebi que você tem se empenhado bastante em arrumar o castelo, trabalhando e cumprindo suas obrigações.

- Hehe. Obrigada, chefe!

- Zexion, venha cá! – Xenmas chamou o jovem emo.

Zexion se aproximou de Xenmas e Larxene com seu enigmático livro especial, que estava aberto em uma página colorida.

- O que o senhor vai fazer? – perguntou Larxene, aparentemente mais confusa agora.

- Ah, você vai fazer uma pequena viagem no mundo da ilusão. Considere isso como seu prêmio.

- Er...eu não tô gostando disso...

- Boa viagem!

- Ei!!! Espere, chef...

Larxene mal acabou de terminar o que ia dizer, e Zexion aproximou o livro na sua frente, prendendo a moça dentro das páginas.

- Pronto, ela está presa aqui – disse Zexion, fechando o livro.

- Muito bem! Espero que ela curta sua estadia de 24 horas! – exclamou Xenmas, satisfeito.

- Er...chefe – começou Zexion – Não entendi ainda por que você prendeu a Larxene no livro. E _naquele_ lugar...

- Ah, isso só é uma liçãozinha pra ela parar de dar seus chiliques por aqui, nada mais. Deixa eu ver...amanhã será a vez do Markuxia entrar no livro, e depois de amanhã, talvez o Roxas...mas ainda não sei pra onde.

- Não está pegando meio pesado com os castigos, não?

- Talvez...mas eles têm que aprender de UMA VEZ POR TODAS quem manda aqui! E agradeça por você não poder entrar no livro, senão também te mandava pra algum lugar que você odeie mais que tudo no mundo!

- Bah...eu já estou pagando meus pecados trabalhando feito um condenado mesmo. E você sabe que trabalhos pesados são coisas que eu odeio.

- Sim, eu sei, por isso que dei esse tipo de trabalho pra você. Enfim...irei poupar alguns membros dessa detenção, nem todos merecem passar por isso. Agora, acho que você tinha que terminar de cortar as trepadeiras, não?

- Ah, sim, eu já estou indo – Zexion sai desanimado da sala de Xenmas para pegar no batente de novo.

- HAHAHAHA! Eu sou o melhor! –Xenmas ria insanamente – Xenmas, você REALMENTE é o número I !

_- Hahauahauahauhuhauhuahuahuahuahuahua!_

Enquanto isso, no mundo das ilusões do livro de Zexion...

Larxene acordou num lugar com arco-íris e nuvens fofinhas. Estaria a moça encontrando o céu?

- O-onde estou? Mas que lugar mais...fofo é esse? - falou, olhando feio pras nuvens - Odeio essas coisas...

Nisso,um urso-cor-de-rosa com um desenho de arco-íris na barriga se aproxima da nobody.

- Hã? Um urso cor-de-rosa?? - Larxene olha pro urso e repara que ele tem um desenho na barriga, além de possuir feições muito fofinhas - Peraí...vocês não são...

- Isso aí, Larxie! – falou o urso cor-de-rosa com uma voz mais fofa que as nuvens - nós somos os...

- Não, vocês não são os...

- URSINHOS CARINHOSOS!!!

Mal o urso rosa acabou de falar e aparece o resto do bando, um monte de ursos das mais variadas cores e desenhos na barriga possíveis, um elefante e um leão. O bando fica alinhado e começa a fazer aquela dancinha tosca da abertura do desenho, com direito a rebolado, dança e demonstração de seus poderes mais fofos, cheios de amor e carinho.

NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!! – berrou Larxene, tendo um treco ao ver aquilo.

"_Quem é que surge_

_De algum lugar lá do céu_

_Se movimentando_

_Rapidinho como um vaga-lume_

_Se algum problema você encontrar_

_Quem é que aparece _

_Pra ajudar?"_

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! URSINHOS CARINHOSOS NÃO! ISSO É TORTURA!!!!

_"Os ursinhos carinhosos_

_Estão aí pra ajudar_

_Se precisar, é só chamar_

_Não tenha medo se algo te ameaçar_

_Os ursinhos surgem_

_De algum lugar!"_

- SOCORRO! ZEXION, CHEFE, ME TIREM DAQUI!!! Eu vou ficar doida!!!!

"_Os Ursinhos Carinhosos_

_Estão aí pra ajudar_

_Se precisar, é só chamar_

_Ursinhos Carinhosos_

_5,4,3,2,1!"_

**FIM**


	9. EXTRA

**EXTRA: Depois do fim, os bastidores**

- Ae! Agora que acabou a história, eu posso FINALMENTE mostrar minha música inédita para os leitores! - falou Demyx, todo entusiasmado, em cima de um palquinho com cortinas.

Um staff aparece do nada e começa a fechar as cortinas do palco.

- EIEIEI, o que você está fazendo?

- Ué - respondeu o staff, que tinha um boné que cobria toda a sua cara - A fic já acabou, o cenário já foi reciclado para ser aproveitado no próximo jogo de KH, os personagens já foram pra casa, e eu sou o staff que só aparece nos extras finais de toda fic pra fechar as cortinas e varrer a sujeira.

- Mas você não poderia fechar as cortinas depois? Esta é a minha ÚLTIMA oportunidade de mostrar pra alguém minha mais recente canção! - implorou Demyx.

- Não mesmo. Eu preciso ir embora também!

- AH! POR FAVOR! - Demyx chegou ao cúmulo de se ajoelhar pro staff - Só um pouco, vai!

- NÃO!

- Ah, é assim é?? Toma essa então! - Demyx invocou 1000 formas de água, que cercaram o staff - DANCE, WATER, DANCE!

- Ah, essa maldita frase e esses clones malfeitos de novo não...- o misterioso staff mata TODAS as formas de água em 0,155689896 segundos milimetricamente cronometrados.

- O QUÊ? - Demyx ficou abismado com suas formas indo pro ralo - Você não é staff coisa nenhuma!

- Ah, que droga, tava divertido te enganar - o staff tira suas roupas e se revela ser ninguém mais ninguém menos que Zexion.

- Zexion! Droga, eu devia saber!

- Agora chega de palhaçada - Zexion ia fechar as cortinas quando Demyx o impediu.

- Por favor, Zexion! Deixa eu tocar minha música só um pouco, vai!

- Sinto muito, mas...estou com uma dor de ouvido MUITO forte hoje.

- É só um pedaço, sua dor de ouvido não vai sentir nada!

- Não, e não.

- É só um pouquinho! – Demyx começa a fazer cara de pivete implorando por um doce - Se eu não cantar agora, meu mundo vai se explodir!!! – o rapaz pega um canivete e aponta pro seu pulso esquerdo.

- Ah, tá bom! Eu não agüento ver algo tão emo assim que eu fico sensível. Mas só por 10 SEGUNDOS, entendeu? - Zexion começa a por seus fones de ouvido.

- YES! Muito obrigado, você é um sujeito emo muito bonzinho!

- Anda logo com isso!

- Senhoras e senhores, que acompanharam a história até o fim, eis uma pequena amostra de todo o meu potencial musical! - Demyx prepara sua sitar e começa a cantar algo como:

_"DANCE, DANCE, DANCE_

_Você é tudo pra mim!_

_DANCE, DANCE DANCE,_

_Eu não vivo sem você_

_DANCE, DANCE, DANCE_

_Seu amor é tudo pra mim!_

_Lalalalalalalala..."_

- Tempo esgotado - Zexion começa a fechar as cortinas.

- HEY! Como assim já se passaram 10 segundos?- resmungou Demyx.

- Eu cronometrei tudo - Zexion mostra a Demyx o cronômetro, que estava marcando 9,999999 segundos - Pronto, agora vamos.

- Peraí, não deu 10 segundos!

- Ah, deu sim. E deu tempo suficiente de você tocar alguma coisa pros seus fãs ficarem felizes. Fim de história e vamos logo.

- Isso não é justo!

- O que não é justo é você ficar me segurando aqui. Vamos logo, eu preciso fechar esse lugar e ainda tenho mais coisa pra fazer.

- Hey Zexion, vamos fazer uma aposta? – perguntou Demyx, subitamente.

- Aposta?

- Isso! Você SEMPRE vem me humilhando derrotando meus clonezinhos de água, mas quero ver você agüentar o mega-combo que estive preparando!

- Ahn... tudo bem.

- Daí, se eu ganhar, você vai me deixar tocar no palquinho de novo! E sem cronômetro!

- Okay. E eu aposto sua sitar que eu ganho.

- Beleza, aposta feita!

No fim das contas, Demyx teve que arranjar outra arma pra usar. Mas isso é outra história.

- Pelo menos ele não toca mais nada por um bom tempo – disse Zexion, com a sitar de Demyx em uma das mãos e saindo assobiando desta fic.

Staff: empregado, funcionário


End file.
